Thor
In the current build, Terran Siege Tanks's AoE (Area of Effect) attack have 13 range (more than twice the range of a Marine) against ground units, and Thors' AoE attack have 10 range Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. |airattack=4 (+2 vs armored) (x4 attacks) Joneagle X. 2008-03-12. SC2Forums.org Starcraft 2 Press Conference Report. StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-05-01. |armor=1 |range=6 (vs ground), 10 (vs air) |sight= |detect= |cooldown= }} The thor is a very large terran mechanical unit. Thor Project in height]] The Thor project was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. It was developed at the Simonson munitions factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. As the project came closer to fruition Umojan Protectorate spies observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey sneaked into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared; a vehicle armed as heavily as a battlecruiser. The Protectorate feared that no counter to this weapon would be discovered. A thor is armed with a pair of "Thor's Hammer" particle accelerators (fired from the arms) and flak cannons (for use against aerial opponents)The Thor is actually working pretty well as: - Anti-air (Flak Cannons are good vs. smaller air units). - Point-man for a charge into an enemy defended position. This gives the Terrans something that is less static than the Siege Tank from the Factory to "push" and it also gives them the badly needed anti-air from the Factory as well. So far the testing on him has gone pretty well, he is balance-able, reasonably different from other units in the game and fun to use. Cavez. 2008-06-04. So what's the deal with Drop Pods? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-06-05. mounted on the shoulders.StarCraftLegacy. 2008-06-07. SC2 Terran Medivac 2 6/7/08. Youtube. Accessed 2008-6-07. It only requires one crew member.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Game Unit A thor has a relatively large size when compared to other units. It has a long firing range and splash damage.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. The March 2008 version of the thor could move at about the speed of a siege tank in assault mode.Joneagle_X. 2008-03-15. Unit Clarifications. StarCraft2Forums.org Accessed 2008-05-01. Blizzard is currently looking at the possibility of medivac dropships being used to transport the thor, as they would be limited in use if built on an island. However, the fact that the thor is several times larger than a dropship begs consideration.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p2. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The thor's air attack graphics are being changed to missile attacks.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Combat Roles As of November 2008, the thor's primary roles are to act as the "tip of the spear", a big tough unit that can push past an artillery barrage or fortified positions or push into an enemy base and lead marines into battle.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. Its other primary role is to defend allies from air attacks with its powerful anti-air attacks especially against groups of smaller air units.Karune. 2008-03-24. Karune, your PoV on "Superunits". Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. The anti-air attacks have an area of effect that is devastating against small air units such as zerg flyers but is inefficient unless the air units are tightly grouped.The Thor will primarily be an anti-air unit, but will also be able to attack ground units as well. The Thor will not be cost effective against air unless the enemy move in tight groups. Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. The attack is not as effective against heavily armored air units such as battlecruisers.Thors vs. Battlecruisers is a good example of a fun match-up with this design. Battlecruisers get messed up a bit by the Thor's AA but the damage isn't quite right for taking down Battlecruisers, Battlecruisers can respond with Yamato and Thors can respond to that with their self-repair ability. Battlecruisers also have the mobility advantage. Overall I think the Thor has the edge, but player skill is a big factor in these types of heavy-metal duels. Cavez. 2008-06-04. So what's the deal with Drop Pods? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-06-05. The thor is countered by range, mobility, and certain anti-armor units. It doesn't deal enough splash damage to effectively deal with units like marines. Abilities Thor vs Siege Tanks Some features that existed on the thor in previous builds led to a concern that its role was overlapping with that of the siege tank. Unlike the siege tank, the thor is an assault unit rather than a siege unit. Its ground attack has much less range than a siege tank's 120 mm cannon, so it is exposed to enemy fire while attacking.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Another difference from the siege tank is that the thor can also function as a ground to air attacker. Development Blizzard Entertainment has had trouble finding a role for the Thor. In early builds, the thor could be constructed by SCVs in the field, though is now built from the factory.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Thor "structure" cost 300 minerals/ 300 gas/ 6 supply/ 100 seconds, hotkey TBlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. The thor had a slow turning speed in the BlizzCon 2007 build, enabling units such as the Cobra to destroy it easily with micromanagement. It now turns fairly quickly, and the turning speed is no longer a balancing factor. The thor was scaled down in size as it was vulnerable to micro-ing from smaller units that could be built in only a fraction of the time and resources required to build a thor. As of March 2008 the thor has been shrunk from its original size and can move faster in order to suit its anti-air role better. However, its anti-ground attack was weakened.Joneagle X. 2008-03-12. SC2Forums.org Starcraft 2 Press Conference Report. StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-05-01.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. 250mm Cannons Artillery Strike was a powerful long-ranged area-of-effect attack. To use the Artillery Strike, the thor had to expend energy, then it "stabilized" itself as the cannons on its back were lowered. The four 250mm bombardment cannons alternated raining damage upon the area.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14.This ability needed to be researched.BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. The ability was later removed.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) Keeping the thor as THE THOR!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-19. Thundergod :Main article: Thundergod The thor was featured in the StarCraft: Frontline short story, Thundergod. Known Pilots *Sandin Forst Trivia *"The Mighty Thor" is a comic book written and drawn by Walter Simonson. It appears the Simonson Munitions Factory was named after him.Profile.'' Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2008-03-05. Simonson is also the author of the World of Warcraft comic series. *The thor is named after Thor himself - the Norse god of thunder.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. References *Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Category: Terran Vehicle Classes